Watch a Movie With Me
by FulltHrottle3639
Summary: I bring the characters from HTTYD to see their movie. This happens right after the raid and Hiccup hasn't found Toothless. Rated T for possible use of language.
1. Chapter 1

**I Know A Lot of G.M.A.D Members Are Doing A Watch The Movie Fic, but This One Will Be Different. There Will Be Ocs, But Unlike Many Other Watch the Movie fics, Their Role Shall Be Small. It Will Be Mostly Reactions of the Characters, with the Occasional Side Comment of The G.M.A.D Members.**

**If You're in G.M.A.D, PM Me and I'll Add You to The Story.**

**I do not own HTTYD, Dreamworks does.**

* * *

For the village of Berk, that last raid had been particularly bad. Not to mention, Hiccup's mess. Hiccup of course was looking for the legendary Night Fury, and the villagers were cleaning up the village, when a bright flash showed across the archipelago. All the Vikings and dragons (red death not included) were gone in a flash.

In the G.M.A.D lair, the Vikings, minus Gothi, Hiccup, Astrid, and Fishlegs, landed in a large pile. " Welcome to The G.M.A.D lair," came a voice from the air.

"Show YOURSELF, I am the chief of Berk and demand to know what is going on", Stoick bellowed.

Suddenly in a flash, a teenage boy with dark skin (Asian) and black hair black hair, wearing a pair of black dress pants and a black button up shirt appeared in front of the Vikings.

"I'm FulltHrottle3639, Trainer of the Terrible Terror Opal(and a large pack of vicious terrors), Guardian of Gaming, Junior Archer and Exquisite Sorcerer. Newest (to my knowledge) member of G.M.A.D. I've brought you here to watch a movie. It's basically like watching someone's life from no ones point of view."

"Trainer of the terrible terror." Shouted Vikings with outrage.

"Get over it," I said and pointed to a set of doors leading to another room. "Our other spectators will be... dragons. If anyone wants to harm them, come to me and I'll knock your teeth out. Hiccup and Gothi sit at the front. The rest of you can choose."

They all walked into a large room filled with beanbags and on the other side was a bunch of dragons on rock slabs. The Vikings all glared at the dragons and went to take their seats.

I pointed at a large white screen and snapped my fingers and on the screen it said How to Train Your Dragon.

* * *

**So I was gonna add the Red Death but decided it would be too hard. **

**I will not be posting until at least three G.M.A.D members have asked to be in it.**

**Don't forget to comment and favorite! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm going to update this story every Tuesday and Thursday if possible.**

**I would like to thank everyone for all their support.**

**I don't own HTTYD.**

* * *

"Before I start the film, I would like to introduce my friend, Change."

Suddenly in the front of the room, a bright white flash appeared, bringing in a tall girl wearing a long white gown. She had long brown hair, and brown eyes, and she also had a harp at her side. A white Deadly Nadder with platinum scales was with her.

"I am Changeforgood, or Change for short, Rider of the Nadder named Sapphire, Guardian of Instrument's, Epic Archer, Junior Sorcerer, and proud member of The Guardian Magic Archer Dragons or G.M.A.D. for short", she said " I'm generally a vey nice person but don't get on my bad side. You have been warned."

**FADE IN: EXT. NORTH SEA/VILLAGE - NIGHT We skim above a dark, wild ocean. The camera turns toward a lone island, Berk. It is a gigantic shard of rock jutting straight out of the water.**

The vikings get excited realizing they are seeing Berk.

** HICCUP (V.O.) This, is Berk. It's twelve days North of hopeless, and a few degrees South of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery. The camera drifts over rolling hills to reveal a small village nestled on an outcropping of sea mounts. **

The villagers and dragons chuckle at his description.

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) My village. In a word, sturdy. And it's been here for seven generations, but every single building is new. The camera drifts closer, circling. **

"I wonder why that is," murmured Hiccup.

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems are the pests. You see, most places have mice or mosquitos. We have... Sheep graze peacefully on a hillside. Suddenly one is snatched. The sheep next to it takes it's place.**

"Those sheep have been getting so greedy", said Gobber while laughing.

** CUT TO: INT. STOICK'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS A door is pulled open... as a DRAGON swoops directly toward it, BLASTING FIRE. The door is SLAMMED. The fire shoots through the slats of wood, illuminating HICCUP, a gangly teenage Viking. **

Murmurs of recognition are heard throughout the crowd as they see Hiccup on the screen.

**HICCUP ...dragons. He reopens the sizzling door, as leaps off of the front porch. He weaves through the erupting mayhem as Vikings pour out of the buildings, ready for a fight.**

"There is nothing wrong with dragons", said Change.

"Why are you outside!?" The villagers exclaimed as they saw him run through the crowd.

"Oh nothing, it's just that my house is on FIRE", he said yelling the last word.

The villagers shut up quickly. I laughed.

**HICCUP (V.O.) Most people would leave. Not us. We're Vikings. We have stubbornness issues. Vikings sound the alarm. Viking men and women pour out into the streets, axes in hand. ON HICCUP darting through alleys, staying under eaves, making his way through the battle. **

Whats that supposed to mean", exclaimed Spitelout.

"I dunno, maybe the fact that we stay on the island even though we are attacked by giant fire breathing reptiles", said Hiccup sarcastically.

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) My name's Hiccup. Great name, I know. But it's not the worst. Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls. Like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do that. Dragons sweep back and forth, dodging axes and blasting the Vikings who throw them. A burly warrior gets tossed in an explosion, knocking Hiccup to the ground. **

'Does he not like his name', thought Stoick.

**VIKING (FIERCE) Arggghhhhh! (cheery, insane) Mornin'! Hiccup gets to his feet and continues to rush past gigantic men and women. **

That said Viking is blushing and trying to ignore the stares of the laughing villagers as the video continues.

**HICCUP (V.O.) Meet the neighbors. Hoark the Haggard... **

**HOARK What are you doing out!? **

**HICCUP ... Burnthair the Broad... **

**BURNTHAIR Get inside! **

**HICCUP ... Phlegma the Fierce... **

**PHLEGMA THE FIERCE Get back inside! "**

******HICCUP** . Ack. He passes a silent ox of a viking, picking his ear. 

Everyone, dragons included, looked at Ack as he sat in his beanbag. He didn't notice the stares but continued watching the film.

******HICCUP (CONT'D)** Yep, just Ack. Enter STOICK, the biggest Viking of all. He yanks Hiccup from the path of a strafing dragon and holds aloft to the crowd. 

******STOICK** Hiccup!? (accusingly; to the crowd) What is he doing out again?! **(TO HICCUP)** What are you doing out?! Get inside! The flames light up his scowling face and matted red beard. He sets Hiccup down and turns to the sky, searching.

"I thought I made it clear why I wasn't in our burning house", Hiccup sighed.

******HICCUP (V.O.)** **(IN AWE)** That's Stoick the Vast. Chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby he popped a dragon's head clean off of its shoulders. Do I believe it? Stoick grabs a wooden cart and hurls it, knocking the strafing dragon out of the sky. 

'I didn't think that was still going around', Stoick thought.

******HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)** Yes I do. An EXPLOSION forces Vikings to DUCK. Stoick stands firm, brushing flaming debris off of his shoulder. 

Stoick smiles at Hiccup, who replies with a small, nervous smile.

******STOICK** (barking; to his men) What have we got? 

******VIKING #1** Gronkles. Nadders. Zipplebacks. Oh, and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare. **STOICK** Any Night Furies? 

When each of the dragon types are mentioned, they raise their heads in recognition.

******VIKING #1** None so far.

The Vikings in the crowd all sigh in relief.

Hiccup remembers this raid as he sees Stoick pick him up. He grins at the chance that the villagers will finally see his invention work.

* * *

"Alright, a turning point in the film will be coming up after the raid scene ends", I said while pausing the film. "I will now grant you Vikings the ability to understand dragons, but you", I said while gesturing to the dragons,"don't give anything away."

A bright flash surrounded the spectators.

"Roll the film", I shouted with glee.

* * *

**STOICK (RELIEVED) Good. VIKING Hoist the torches! Massive flaming braziers are raised on poles, lighting up the night sky... and revealing swirling dragons of all types. Below, Hiccup crosses an open plaza and ducks into an open building with a tall chimney. **

**INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - CONTINUOUS He crosses behind a counter, where a peg-legged, one-armed hulk of a Blacksmith reshapes blades with a hammer and tongs appendage. **

**GOBBER Ah! Nice of you to join the party. I thought you'd been carried off. Hiccup dons a leather apron and starts to put away Gobber's scattered appendages.**

"Uhh, who would eat human. That's gross." Said Change and I at the same time. The Vikings gave us some weird looks but then just shrugged and watched the film.

The dragons shook their heads in disgust. Humans were disgusting.

**HICCUP Who me? Nah, come on! I'm way too muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all this. Hiccup strikes a bodybuilder pose. **

**GOBBER They need toothpicks, don't they? Hiccup gets to work, transferring bent and chipped weapons to the forge as Vikings crowd the counter for replacements. **

**HICCUP (V.O.) The meathead with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber. I've been his apprentice ever since I was little. Well...littler.**

"Who are you calling Meathead, beanpole", commented Gobber.

Hiccup was just about to reply when Gothi stopped him.

**EXT. VILLAGE - CONTINUOUS ON STOICK STOICK We move to the lower defenses. We'll counter-attack with the men rush past, flanking others who carry sheep to safety. Stoick follows up the rear as, overhead, a dragon strafes the rooftops with Napalm-like fire. **

**HICCUP (V.O.) See? Old village. Lots and lots of new houses. VIKING FIRE! In response, the fire brigade charges through the plaza - four TEENS, tugging a large wooden cask on wheels. From it, they fill buckets of water to douse the flames. One among them is a cute, energetic Viking girl. Hiccup leans out of the stall to watch her. **

**HICCUP (V.O.) Oh and that's Fishlegs, Snotlout. The twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut. And... (DREAMY) Astrid. A SLOW-MOTION explosion erupts behind her, framing her in a sexy ball of fire. The others join her, looking awesome and heroic.**

"Young love", whispered Gobber, much to Stoick's surprise.

Astrid glanced at Hiccup and raised one eyebrow while Hiccup tried to shrink into his beanbag.

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) Their job is so much cooler. Hiccup tries to join them as they pass, but he's hooked by Gobber and hoisted back inside.**

** HICCUP (CONT'D) (PLEADING) Ah, come on. Let me out, please. I need to make my mark. **

**GOBBER Oh, you've made plenty of marks. All in the wrong places.**

"Ain't that for sure," muttered some of the villagers.

**HICCUP Please, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date. **

**GOBBER You can't lift a hammer. You can't swing an axe... Gobber grabs a bola (iron balls connected by rope).**

**GOBBER (CONT'D) ... you can't even throw one of these. A Viking runs by and nabs it out of Gobber's hand, hurling it at a dive-bombing Gronkle. The bola binds its legs, sending it into a heavy crash. **

**HICCUP (ready with the answer) Okay fine, but... He rushes to the back corner of the stall and presents a bizarre, wheel barrow-like contraption.**

** HICCUP (CONT'D) ... this will throw it for me. Hiccup OPENS the hinged lid of the device. An arm springs up, equipped with twin bows. They prematurely launch a bola, narrowly missing Gobber... and taking out a Viking at the counter. **

**VIKING Arggh!**

"You know, that hurt", said the Viking wincing. "Sorry", muttered Hiccup.

**GOBBER See, now this right here is what I'm talking about. **

**HICCUP Mild calibration issue. **

**GOBBER Hiccup. If you ever want to get out there to fight dragons, you need to stop all... Gobber gestures in Hiccup's general direction. **

**GOBBER (CONT'D) ... this. **

**HICCUP (ASTONISHED) But... you just pointed to all of me. **

**GOBBER Yes! That's it! Stop being all of you.**

"Thanks Gobber, that really means a lot", said Hiccup sadly.

"You know what I meant", sighed Gobber.

**HICCUP (THREATENING) Ohhhh... **

**GOBBER (MIMICKING) Ohhhhh, yes. **

**HICCUP You, sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much, raw...Vikingness contained. (BEAT) There will be consequences! Gobber tosses him a sword. **

**GOBBER I'll take my chances. Sword. Sharpen. Now. Hiccup takes it begrudgingly and lobs it onto the grinding wheel. He stews... fantasizing...**

"Look at that, what am I carrying Gobber", said Hiccup.

**HICCUP (V.O.) One day I'll get out there. Because killing a dragon is everything around here.**

**I frown and say,"What's with the killing? Why is it such a big deal?"**

**EXT. VILLAGE - LOWER PLAINS - CONTINUOUS Nadders land, gathering like seagulls around a seemingly vacant house. **

**HICCUP (V.O.) A Nadder head is sure to get me at least noticed. The Nadders clamber onto the building, tearing the roof and walls apart. Sheep pour out and SCATTER. Elsewhere, hippo-like Gronckles pick drying racks clean of fish and fly off like loaded pelicans.**

Noticed, thought the Nadders. Surely we are better than that.

At that, Change glared at Hiccup.

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) Gronckles are tough. Taking down one of those would definitely get me a girlfriend. A stealthy, snake-like dragon head peeks over a rooftop, breathing gas into a chimney.**

A girlfriend is like a mate, thought the gronkles. We must be important.

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) A Zippelback? Exotic, exciting. Two heads, twice the status. A second head pokes through the door and lights it. KABLAM! The two heads fly through the explosion, their necks zipping together to reveal a single body. It flies past Stoick as he climbs to the top of a CATAPULT TOWER.**

Twice the status. Zipplebacks started messing around hearing about themselves and how they were better.

**CATAPULT OPERATOR They found the sheep! **

**STOICK (FRUSTRATED) Concentrate fire over the lower bank!**

**CATAPULT OPERATOR Fire! Boulders are catapulted at the corralling Nadders... Just as a huge red dragon whips past, spraying the base of the catapult with sticky fire.**

** HICCUP (V.O.) And then there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those. They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire. It emerges from the flames, climbing the catapult with a leering, toothy grin.**

The nightmares puffed out their chests, proud they were the best. Some lit themselves on fire.

**STOICK Reload! I'll take care of this. Stoick takes on the Nightmare, face to hammer. Suddenly, a LOUD BALLISTIC MOANING** **streaks overhead. The catapult crew ducks. **

**INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - CONTINUOUS ON HICCUP, looking up from his work, reacting to the same sound. **

**HICCUP (V.O.) But the ultimate prize is the dragon no one has ever seen. We call it the...**

**VIKING Night Fury! Get down! Vikings everywhere take shelter. The moaning sound BUILDS.**

Vikings in the room duck down, then realize it's just the film.

**EXT. VILLAGE - CATAPULT - CONTINUOUS The Monstrous Nightmare suddenly stops fighting and takes flight. Stoick looks skyward. STOICK JUMP! KABOOM! The Catapult EXPLODES as though hit by an artillery shell... sending Stoick and the crew leaping for their lives.**

** HICCUP (V.O.) This thing never steals food, never shows itself, and... The sound recedes, leaving the crippled catapult in flames.**

** HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) ...never misses. (BEAT) No one has ever killed a Night Fury. That's why I'm going to be the first. IN THE STALL Gobber trades his hammer for an axe. **

**GOBBER Man the fort, Hiccup, they need me out there! Gobber pauses. Turns with a threatening glare.**

** GOBBER (CONT'D) Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean. Gobber charges into the fray, HOLLERING. ON HICCUP, a smirk crosses his face.**

Stoick groaned, facing Gobber. "Did you really think he would stay." Gobbler just shrugged.

**EXT. VILLAGE - MOMENTS LATER WHAM! Hiccup pushes his wheeled contraption through a wall of clustered Vikings. He weaves through the ongoing mayhem, as fast as his legs can carry him.**

**VIKING #6 (O.S.) Hiccup, where are you going!**

** VIKING #7 Come back here! **

**HICCUP I know. Be right back!**

** ON THE PLAIN BELOW The Nadders have cornered the house-full of sheep. They close in, ready to spring upon them. Stoick suddenly appears, HURLING FISHING NETS over them. The surprised Nadders are caught. Stoick and his men rush in. A Nadder blasts a hole through its net. Stoick leaps onto it, clamping his thick arms around its head, forcing its jaws shut. STOICK Mind yourselves! The devils still have some juice in them. **

**ON THE PLAIN ABOVE Hiccup reaches a cliff overlooking the smoking CATAPULT and drops the handles to the ground. He cranks several levers, unfolding and then cocking the bowed arms of his contraption. He drops a bola onto a chamber and then pivots the weapon on a gimbal head toward the dark sky. He listens, with his eye pressed to the scope, hand poised on the trigger. He hears the NIGHT FURY approaching... and turns his aim to the defense tower. It closes in for the final strike, completely camouflaged in the night.**

Hiccup grinned knowing what was about to happen and looked at all the Vikings like he had just grown ten feet.

** HICCUP (TO HIMSELF) Come on. Give me something to shoot at, give me something to shoot at. KABLAM! The tower topples. The blast of fire illuminates the dragon for a split second. Hiccup pulls the trigger. KERTHUNK! The flexed arms SNAP forward, springing the weapon off the ground. The bola disappears into the sky, followed by a WHACK and a SCREECH**.

The dragons and Vikings alike were stunned. The legendary night fury was just shot down by a scrawny hiccup.

"When we get back, we'll send out a search party. Sorry I didn't believe you" said Stoick, grinning like an idiot.

Hiccup beamed at Stoick and the Vikings all clapped while the dragons just lay there with a look of disbelief. They then looked for the night fury and saw him at the back of the dragons. He was extremely angry that a pathetic boy was able to take him down.


End file.
